firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Fireman Sam episodes
This is a full index list of episodes of the Fireman Sam Television Series. Series 1: 1985 - Welsh 1987 - UK #The Kite #Barn Fire #Trevor's Training #Flat Tyre #Camping #Norman's Tricky Day #Lost Cat #Telly Trouble Series 2: 1988 - Welsh - UK #Treasure Hunt #Sam's Day Off #Thief in PontyPandy #Chemistry Set #The Wishing Well #The Great Inventor #Safe With Sam (Fire Safety Special) #Snow Business (Christmas Special) Series 3: 1990 - Welsh - UK # Dily's Forgetful Day # Spot of Bother # Halloween # Norman's Pitfall # Lost Ring # All in a Good Cause # Brass Band # Lost in the Fog # Bentley the Robot Series 4: 1994 - Welsh - UK - Note: This is the last series of the original Fireman Sam. # Home From Rome # Rich and Famous # Quarry Rescue # Deep Trouble # Trevor's Boot Sale # What Goes Up # Steel Under Par # Disaster For Dinner Live Action Film: 1996 - Note: This film was marked as the end of the original Fireman Sam. *Fireman Sam In Action Series 5: 2003 - Welsh - 2005 - UK #Danger Falling Sheep # The Big Freeze # Twist of Fate # A Real Live Wire # Bug Eyed Boy From Venus # Bath Time for Dusty # Neighbourhood Watchout # Twitchers in Trouble # Carnival of Junk # Mummy's Little Pumpkin # Joaker Soaker #Fit For Nothing # Deep Water # Beast of Pontypandy # Pizza Palaver # Fun Run # Trouble and Squeak # King of the Jungle # Norman's Invisible Friend # High Jinx # The Case of the Liquorice Shoelaces # Fiery Finale # Birthday Surprise # Firefighter of Tomorrow # Fields of Fire # Let It Snow Live on Stage: 2006 -Note This is on DVD and Only For No More Models *Fireman Sam: on Stage Series 6: 2008 - Welsh - 2011 - UK # paper plane down # hot and cold running sniffer dog # hearts on fire # perilous path # new hero next door # santa overboard (Christmas Special 2) # Towering inferno # Baa baa baby # Mam's day # Pontypandy extreme # Model plane # The Pontypandy pioneers # Seeing red # Hot air # Alarm on the beach # Danger by the double Film: 2010-2013 *The Great Fire of Pontypandy *The Great Fireman *Fireman Sam: The Movie Season 7 - 2012 - Welsh - ???? - UK #Runaway Train #Mandy's Mountain #Boyce will be Boyce #Elvis in Concert #Bronwyn's Millionth Customer #Jupiter on the Loose #Water Tower Inferno #The Bid Chill #Mandy at Sea #The Great Guinea Pig Rescue #The Big Chill #The Pontypandyness Monster #Disastrous Dilys #CharIie's Big Catch #Bessie To The Rescue #King Of The Mountain #Point of View #Lighthouse Lock Out #Girls' Night In #To Outfox a Fox #Lily Lost and Found #Sky Lanterns #The Pontypandy Polar Bear #Ice Cold in Pontypandy #Snowball of Doom #Floodlights #The Pontypandy Dove #Norman the Knight #New in Town #Nipper Goes Swimming #Moose's Phone Call #The Pontypandy Flyer to the Rescue #Treasure Hunt #Lily Starts School #Happy Birthday Sam! Season 8 - ???? - Welsh - ???? - UK #Bad Day For Bella #A Good Day For Dusty #Happy Christmas! #Norman and The Kids Goes To Newtown #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA *Only Bella, Rosa and Dusty may appear and retrun Category:Episodes